No More
by contravene431
Summary: Feuds have become hotter and angrier. one shot. yuuram


No More

One Shot

Disclaimer: I have no rights over KKM. Suggestions, comments and constructive criticisms are welcome.

Warning: Contains soft boy to boy love

Fights between the king and the blonde soldier can be heard along the corridors of Blood Pledge Castle. Every body within earshot just smile, thinking that this is how the couple show their affection, especially when these fights happen within the Royal Chambers.

But these fights are not always what they seem. Lately, even, these fights have become hotter and angrier, pushing both sides to the limit. They even slept in their own bedrooms now. Among those who are aware of these hurtful words exchanged are the two older brothers of the blonde, their mother and another adviser of the king.

"Wolfram, I really don't understand why you're so angry with me. It's just a small conversation with one of the maids. What is so wrong about that? I just asked what the menu would be for our guests next week."

"You are such a flirt!"

"I am not a flirt! God! We end the day with a sour note and resume at the crack of dawn! I don't know if I can live with this!"

"Neither can I!"

"Why are we even talking about this then?"

"Because I'm still you're fiancé! If you want me off your back why don't you just break the engagement since you're the one who proposed to me in the first place?"

Yuuri stopped ranting then. Every fight they had ended in the same question, and like other nights, he didn't have an answer. He was still new to everything here in the demon world. Everything went fast, so fast he didn't know how he got to be standing here looking back at a blonde boy who was about to break into tears. Wolfram always held back the tears, he knew. He knew that the blonde would not break down in front of him because of his pride. He will walk away any moment now and he would be spared from giving an answer he wasn't sure himself.

He saw the blonde turn his back on him. But before Wolfram was even able to touch the door knob to lead himself out, he fell on his knees, his shoulders shaking violently, his whole body racked with a wave of confusion, of pain.

Yuuri didn't know what to do. But instinct told him to approach the blonde and try his best to comfort him, even though he was its reason in the first place.

Wolfram retaliated, "Get away from me, Wimp! You don't want to be next to me, remember?" he pushed the other boy away, causing the king to fall on his buttocks.

"Wolfram…"

"If you really want me out, break the engagement. Don't worry about my feelings, you never had. We wouldn't be in this position if you did."

Yuuri shook his head to deny that, but the blonde had his back to him.

"I no longer know where I stand, Yuuri." His voice was soft, broken. Tears fell like rain. "I have sworn to protect you, to give up my life for you. You are not just my king." He swallowed. "But you don't want it."

"Wolfram, I—"

"Why is it so hard for you to love me? Because I'm a man? Pathetic excuse!" he faced Yuuri again, his eyes red from crying, his nose swollen. "I wouldn't have fallen in love with you if you haven't proposed to me, or if you've broken the engagement immediately. I would have closed my heart if I were to be only a soldier to you. But you opened the door to me, Yuuri. And now, all you're doing to me is shoving me back out."

Yuuri crawled towards the other boy and wrapped his arms around him, thankful he was no longer pushed away. He needed this. They needed this. To share the pain. That's what couples are supposed to do, right?

"I'm sorry, Wolfram. I'm sorry…" he chanted, rubbing his hand up and down the spine of the blonde, calming. His tears came then.

Wolfram returned the gesture, wrapping his own arms around his king's waist. "Yuuri…"

"I can't promise we'll never fight. We'll say awful things, saying it to the top of our lungs." He chuckled softly. "But I promise we'll get though to each one. I don't want to fight anymore that you do, not with words, not with swords. But we eventually will, then we'll talk and we'll laugh about it in the future." He paused to look at the other boy who has fallen asleep.

"Yes, I see a future for us."


End file.
